Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
'''''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (từng được biết đến là Kingdom Hearts 3D) là một tựa game sắp ra mắt trong dòng ''Kingdom Hearts'' được công bố sẽ ra mắt trên hệ máy Nintendo 3DS. Tại Jump Festa 2012, nhà phát triển đã thông báo ngày phát hành là tháng 3 năm 2012 tại Nhật và cũng trong năm 2012 với nước ngoài. Cốt truyện Sau sự thất bại của Ansem và Xemnas dưới tay Sora và Riku, Xehanort được hồi sinh. Để đáp lại, Yen Sid quyết định đưa Sora và Riku vào cuộc thi Mark of Mastery để họ có thể trở thành một Keyblade Master hoàn thiện và cũng để chống lại lực lượng của Xehanort. Cuộc thi Mark of Mastery lần này mang Sora và Riku đi đến những thế giới bị đắm chìm trong giấc mơ để họ có thể "đánh thức" chúng dậy và mang chúng trở về với thế giới thực. Nếu như họ hoàn thành, họ sẽ được công nhận là Master. Cốt truyện cũng liên quan đến Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep và Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days,"Square Enix Chief Twit Master Talks Up Kingdom Hearts 3DS" và Tetsuya Nomura cũng phát biểu rằng như Birth by Sleep, "cốt truyện sẽ ngang với phiên bản được đánh số".Nintendo Power, Holiday 2010 Edition (Vol. 262): Tetsuya Nomura: Kingdom Hearts III và Kingdom Hearts 3D không giống nhau. Cốt truyện sẽ ngang với phiên bản được đánh số, và tôi chắc rằng phần kết thúc sẽ gây sốc cho các fan. Dream Drop Distance lần này được thiết lập là sẽ trải dài ra các thế giới; một vài từ phiên bản đầu Kingdom Hearts sẽ trở lại, chẳng hạn như Traverse Town, but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new."Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" According to an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said the game will take part on the Mark of Mastery, but not completely, and has stated that there will be new clothing for Sora and Riku. Phát triển Được biết đến là sản phẩm tiếp theo của dòng Kingdom Hearts, và đặc sắc là Sora và Riku trở thành hai nhân vật điều khiển được, đặc trưng của cả hai là trang phục được thiết kế mới với những nét tương đương với bộ trang phục trong Kingdom Hearts. Sử dụng công nghệ độ phân giải cao của 3DS, đồ họa phiên bản này sẽ có thể trên cơ với những tựa game PS2, cũng như sử dụng hệ thống công nghệ 3D như "rơi từ trên cao xuống" và "khoảng cách xa khi bay". "E3 2010: Kingdom Hearts 3D First Look" Nhóm phát triển hiện tại vẫn đang chọn lựa các thế giới, lên kế hoạch để sử dụng những thế giới Disney mới, cùng với Traverse Town và vài thế giới cũ,"Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" một trong số đó đã được công bố là dựa trên The Hunchback of Notre Dame (mặc dù bản thân nó đã từng được sử dụng trong một phiên bản không chính thức The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Nomura phát biểu rằng với sự phát triển song song giữa Final Fantasy Versus XIII, ông ấy cam đoan sẽ giữ lại những yếu tố không được sử dụng trong Final Fantasy Versus XIII để đem sử dụng cho Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.Weekly Famitsu, ngày 17 tháng 11, 2010: Tetsuya Nomura: "Khi nó khác với dòng Final Fantasy trong việc thành lập nhóm, đó là cách mà nhân vật lên cấp. Bởi vì có vài thứ có thể và không thể hoàn thành, những thứ tôi không thể sử dụng trong Final Fantasy Versus XIII tôi đều hoàn thiện nó với Kingdom Hearts." Nomura cũng nói rằng qua trình chuyển đổi trong khi chơi giữa Sora và Riku sẽ bị bắt buộc và bất ngờ, và cũng có thể xảy ra khi chỉ đơn thuần là đang di chuyển. Trò chơi cũng có một từ khóa là "drop", như thứ gì đang rơi. Hiệu ứng 3D của Nintendo 3DS sẽ được sử dụng nhiều trong việc "như đi vào màn hình" hơn là những thứ văng ra.Weekly Famitsu, ngày 26 tháng 1, 2011. In the July's issue of Weekly Famitsu, Nomura stated that the game will focus on the "hidden data" inside of Sora and development of the game is 40-50% finished, with voice recording to begin soon. A secret movie was confirmed, along with new characters that will appear in Traverse Town. Nomura also stated that the Xehanort Saga will end with Kingdom Hearts III and there will be "answers" about Kingdom Hearts III in Dream Drop Distance."Kingdom Hearts 3D, Final Fantasy XI, Dissidia and More in Famitsu" A playable demo was available at the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, which revealed that Neku Sakuraba, the protagonist from The World Ends With You, would appear in the game, along with two new allies, the Bat Bat and the Wonder Meow.Siliconera - Kingdom Hearts 3D Features Characters From The World Ends With You Sora is seen with the Wonder Meow and Kuma Panda Dream Eaters as his allies while Riku is seen with the Koumori Bat and Goat Horn Dream Eaters as his allies.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nseTIVGvWHA A new type of enemy known as Dream Eaters were also shown. The November 2011 issues of Famitsu and V-Jump confirmed two worlds based on Pinocchio, "Prankster's Paradise", and another based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame, "La Cité des Cloches". A December issue of V-Jump revealed a new world based on Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, as well as Joshua and Beat from The World Ends With You set to be in Traverse Town along sides with Neku. On the new updated Square Enix website Square Enix reveals information about the Drop gauge. When the Drop gauge empties, your character will switch from Sora to Riku or vice versa, depending on who your character is. During Jump Festa 2012, a playable demo and an eight-minute trailer were shown. Axel, Lea, a young Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Ventus, Rinzler, Maleficent, and Pete along with Joshua, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme from The World Ends With You were shown in the trailer. A world based off Tron: Legacy was revealed, where like in Kingdom Hearts II, there will be a data form for both Sora and Riku. The Keyblade Graveyard was also shown. Worlds and Characters Gallery File:KH3D_TGS_Poster_(Keyart).png|Kingdom Hearts 3D Main Artwork File:KH3D_Sora_and_Riku.png|Sora and Riku Promotional Art File:KH3D_Demo.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D Demo Promotional Art File:KH3D_TGS_Demo.png|KH3D TGS demo start screen File:KH3D_Demo_Controls.png|TGS demo controls sheet File:Fourth District 3D (Art).png|Artwork of a new area of Traverse Town. File:KH3D_3DS.jpg|thumb|A kingdom hearts 3d 3DS. Video Square-Enix 1st Department Premiere Trailer The trailer begins with the final scene of Blank Points, where Riku asks Sora if he has made his mind up and Sora answers "Yes". The trailer then cuts to a scene from Signs of What's Next, where Yen Sid is then shown ordering Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to undertake a Mark of Mastery Exam. The scene then switches to Sora and Riku, in their Kingdom Hearts attire, on the beach of Destiny Islands, wondering if Riku's raft will get them far. Riku is shown in Traverse Town, surrounded by Shadows. He looks up to see multiple Soras raining down from the sky. One lands and prepares to fight the Shadows. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Sora is seen running through an area with many large bells and jumps off the edge, falling through a plethora of balloons. Riku is shown in the second district of Traverse Town, where he sees Ansem looming above with what appears to be a transparent Xemnas beside him. The same is shown with Sora, only he encounters Xemnas with a transparent Ansem. Sora and Riku prepare to engage Xemnas and Ansem as the game logo ends the trailer. The gameplay scenes displayed in the trailer focus on Sora and Riku performing advanced acrobatics: gliding, wall-jumping, and swinging around poles. The HUD also features a "Command" list which includes "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", and "Attack", and a "Drop" gauge that goes up to 1.5, placed where the MP, Focus, Drive, and Clock gauges were in previous games. 2011 Tokyo Game Show The trailer begins with Sora, Riku, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy inside Yen Sid's tower, where Yen Sid prepares to put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery exam. Sora claims that he is unbeatable without taking it, while Riku wonders if he can wield the Keyblade, due to his past conflict with Darkness. Yen Sid then proceeds with the exam, where he opens the "keyhole of sleep" and if they return he will consider them masters. The scene then changes to Destiny Island where Sora and Riku are in their Kingdom Hearts attire and shift to Sora falling through clouds. Sora then finds himself in Traverse Town in his new attire. Wondering where Riku is, he calls out for him, but finds Neku instead, who appears to know who Sora is. Gameplay footage is shown, showing Sora and Riku performing acrobatic skills and facing the new enemies known as the Dream Eaters, while Yen Sid's voice explain that while Heartless exist in the world of Darkness, but in a world submerged in sleep, Dream Eaters exist, creatures who consume dreams, and that searching for them will guide them to the key of sleep. Neku explains to Sora that he has been trapped in the "Reaper's Game" and that he can't afford to lose it. Sora, not knowing what the "Reaper's Game" is, decides to help him out. Riku is shown running through of La Cité des Cloches, where he finds Quasimodo holding an unconscious Esmeralda, asking him where the Dream Eater has gone. Quasimodo replied back telling him that the creature has gone to the rooftop. Riku pursues after the Dream Eater, Quasimodo then offers to fight the beast too. In Traverse Town, Sora asks about Neku's name, but they are then attacked by a group of Wonder Meows. More gameplay videos are shown, with Yen Sid explaining that opening the keyhole of sleep, along with finding new power, the power in sleep will be revealed. The scene then changes to the computer room of Radiant Garden being seen from Xehanort's point of view. Even and Ienzo are seen on the floor fading away with darkness coming out of their bodies. Braig asked Xehanort what was he thinking and if his memories have returned. Xehanort then by summons Master Xehanort's Keyblade and stabs Braig in the chest with it. The trailer ends with the game logo and a release date for Spring 2012. Neku's and Sora's voice can be heard, with Neku telling Sora that his name is Neku Sakuraba, to which Sora replies, "That's an interesting name," and Neku responds that it's nothing special. Jump Festa 2012 The trailer begins with Yen Sid describing what a powerful man Master Xehanort was, along with saying that his reign of terror is not over yet. Sora and Riku are then seen in different areas of Traverse Town. Maleficent is shown in Disney Castle, speaking with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy about the Seven Princesses of Heart. The trailer then shows different clips and gameplay footage of Sora's and Riku's adventures as they travel across different worlds and encounter new people, as well as the Dream Eaters. Yen Sid reveals the nature of the worlds and the Dream Eaters: when the worlds were first attacked by the darkness in the original Kingdom Hearts, they were saved by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. However, some were not completely saved, and instead fell into sleep. These sleeping worlds became completely disconnected with the others, so even Heartless cannot enter them. However, darkness in the sleeping worlds instead manifests as the Dream Eaters. Like the Heartless, Dream Eaters also search for the Keyholes of the worlds. The trailer then recaps the events of the previous games in a manner similar to Kingdom Hearts II's opening scene. Sora is shown on a dark beach, saying that this world must be one of the dream worlds. More footage is shown, notably a short scene in Ansem the Wise's study, showing Lea, Ienzo, and Aeleus. Riku is seen in Monstro, demanding the identity of a figure in a black coat. The man removes his hood, revealing a face exactly like Riku's. The scene shifts to Xemnas speaking with Sora, then to Lea attacking Maleficent and Pete in Disney Castle. Riku is then shown meeting another man in a black coat, who is revealed to be a young Master Xehanort. This Xehanort is then seen confronting Sora in what looks like the interior of a cathedral, suggesting the Cathedral in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Vanitas is then seen next to Xehanort as both point out that there is more than one heart in Sora. Notes and references External links *Official JP Site *Official Teaser US Site fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D